Do You Remember the Future? and other poems
by Anakin McFly
Summary: A Back to the Future poem collection.
1. Do You Remember the Future?

Disclaimer: _Back to the Future_ is not mine. 

Author's note: I know this is a few days late, but it's written in honour of BttF's 20th Anniversary. So... Happy Birthday, _Back to the Future_! 

I came up with most of this while doing my maths last night; I wrote down the first line, because it had been stuck in my head for quite a while, and after that the rest of the poem kept coming... One verse in the middle was started during today's band concert rehearsal while waiting to go onstage, and finished while waiting for my exam in the afternoon to start. Inspiration strikes at the strangest of times. It was a welcome change from my ongoing _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ poem, which has proven to be much more of a challenge to write than I'd expected.

* * *

**DO YOU REMEMBER THE FUTURE?**

Do you remember the future, Doc?   
Back then in 'eighty-five   
It may be strange to you, but yet   
It's where I live my life.   
My parents then were middle-aged   
Not teens as they are now   
They've changed so much, over the years   
I sometimes wonder how. 

Do you remember the future, Doc?   
Skateboards and Pepsi Free   
An actor as the President   
And colour on TV.   
Peabody's farm a shopping mall   
Your mansion was no more   
Clocktower standing by the pond   
Hands stuck at ten o'four. 

Do you remember the future, Doc?   
Your white hair all astray   
A dog named Einstein; he was yours.   
Star Wars, and JFK.   
Reruns were showing all the time   
Rock music on the air   
Hairdryers, Playboy, CPR   
And Trekkies everywhere. 

Do you remember the future, Doc?   
I'd been your friend for years   
The other kids made fun of you, yet   
You didn't mind their sneers.   
I came to see you after school   
You helped me with my work   
And comforted me if I had   
Been bullied by some jerk. 

Do you remember the future, Doc?   
The streets were filled with dirt   
The movies filled with drugs and sex   
The world was filled with hurt.   
And people's lives all kind of sucked   
Bad guys were on the roam   
A messed up place to live, and yet   
It's still what I call home. 

Do you remember the future, Doc?   
The Libyans driving by   
Their gunshots sounding in the air   
I had to watch you die.   
The Libyans tried to get me, too   
I barely got away   
Escaped through time, so here I am   
In 'fifty-five today. 

Do you remember the future, Doc?   
I need to tell you, see.   
'Cause I don't want you to be killed,   
I must change history.   
I know that you won't want me to   
Trust me, I understand   
But it's a thing I gotta do   
Because you're still my friend. 

Do you remember the future, Doc?   
Perhaps one day you might   
I hope that things all turn out fine, but   
It's late now, so goodnight.   
I guess I'll go to bed now   
Though sleep will not come easy   
But so you know, I'll always be   
You're friend in time: Marty. 

**end**

* * *

Happy 20th Anniversary. 

Review? ;P 


	2. Time Passing

Disclaimer: Back to the Future isn't mine.

Posted in slightly-belatedhonour of BTTF's 21st Anniversary, 3rd July 2006; it was written some time last year.

**Time Passing**

_1985_

Teenager kicks off from the road, skimming down  
On his skateboard towards school late  
As usual, but he doesn't care much for it.  
Brown hair, blue eyes, short build  
Name's McFly, Marty McFly  
Born and bred in Hill Valley, California.

Dance auditions, band plays too loud  
Kicked off the stage  
Shattered dreams, broken hearts, dashed ambitions

Night fallen, car wrecked  
Father being picked on by supervisor  
As usual, same old, same old  
Nothing's changed much in thirty years.

Uncle didn't make parole.  
Sitting at the table, eating dinner  
Mother recounts days passed  
No one's really listening

Past midnight, Marty sleeps, music  
Playing on the radio, phone rings.

Back on the road, back on the skateboard  
Time machine, 1982 DeLorean DMC sports car  
Greatest scientific achievement ever, but then  
The terrorists arrive after their stolen plutonium, skidding  
Towards them in a van, bullets raking  
Through the air andthrough Doc's chest and  
Marty knows it's over, knows there's no chance

Gun jams, he sprints  
Into the car, time circuits knocked on  
(An accident)  
Speeding down the road, 60 70 80  
88 miles per hour and he's gone.

_1955_

Remember a time when this was all farmland  
DeLorean ripping through the field, through the  
Barn of Peabody's farm. Shot at as he escapes,  
Barely. Pine knocked down.

Back on the road again, back on the road.  
Plutonium chamber empty, no way home.  
Two miles to Hill Valley. He walks on.

Couples strolling by the pond, kids playing  
Bright storefronts with their displays  
Movies showing. Newspaper, dropped into the trash  
November 5, 1955.

Lou's Cafe, coffee cheap. Phone at the back  
Doc listed in the directory, Riverside Drive. He sees  
His father there, aged 17, picked on by Biff  
As usual, same old, same new  
Nothing's changed much in thirty years

Bicycle bell ringing, clear in the air  
Trees swaying, breeze blowing, George climbing  
George falling, car comes, car hits  
And it's Marty this time.

Waking. Headache. Light comes on  
Safe and sound in good ol' 1955  
Lorraine, 17, gazing at future son

(She likes him)

Running, feet pounding  
Down the street to Riverside Drive

Can you read my mind

Time traveller, Future Boy, lost in history  
Erased from the plane of existence  
No more

Get them back together, fix history  
Satuurday's dance, Enchantment Under the Sea  
Science Fiction Theatre showing  
George won't go  
Darth Vader from Vulcan stops by on Earth

You are my density.

Chased. Dead end. U-turn, then leap jump  
Car head head car board down away  
Crash. Manure.

Teenager kicks off from the road, skimming down  
On a skateboard, away, away.

**end**


	3. Look Me Up When You Get There

Disclaimer: Don't own BTTF.

**Look Me Up When You Get There**

The DeLorean stands waiting by his house  
He'd heard it careening round the corner  
Knocking down trash cans the way it used to.  
The frosts of time still fresh on its body  
White mist swirling, dissipating round wheels;  
A spectre of the night. It's headlights shine,  
Specks of dust dancing in its brightened path.  
Time circuits on. Plutonium chamber full.  
Flux capacitor fluxing. Memories  
Of another time that he once knew well-

The gull-wing doors hiss open in welcome  
And a head pokes out.  
"...Doc-"  
the strangled cry.

Half-tripping, running, shoes scraping gravel  
The DeLorean looks on as they embrace.  
Somewhere in his mind he knows he shouldn't  
But he can't stop the words from tumbling out.  
Wrist broken, life ruined, career down the drain  
Kids jailed, don't know when he'd see them again.  
And those thirty years without his best friend  
Had been long and lonely, to say the least.

But his past is Doc's future, unwritten  
And things can be done with a time machine.  
So he talks, and Doc listens, and Doc plans.  
Soon the DeLorean is back in the air  
Eighty-six, eighty-seven, eighty-eight  
And then it is gone. And that timeline ends.

**xx**

Review!

Meanwhile, I'm in the midst of compiling a directory of all the BTTF fan fiction out there. If you know of any obscure BTTF fics hosted on obscure websites that I probably don't know about, send me links! Thanksies.


	4. 11 12 55

Disclaimer: BTTF be not mine 

**11.12.55**

**I.**

It was a dark and stormy night  
The future forecast had been right  
The black clouds rolled across the sky  
As Doc Brown waited for McFly. 

Bright lightning flashed and thunder clapped.  
Around Hill Valley, strong winds slapped  
Against the buildings which had stood  
The test of time; tonight they would  
Go through a storm of such furore  
Hill Valley had not seen before. 

The Clock Tower stood firm and staunch,  
Three score and ten years since its launch.  
But soon its hands would move no more  
The time forever ten o' four. 

-- 

**II.**

Hill Valley High was filled that night  
With students, music, laughter bright  
The dance was on, and everywhere  
Were signs of romance in the air. 

On the stage, the band played on  
As George and Lorraine gazed upon  
Each other's face. Aged seventeen,  
Two lives changed by a time machine  
That had a fair big part to play  
In making things turn out this way. 

Up on the stage, their future son  
Was having quite a bit of fun.  
His fingers picked at his guitar  
With expert skill unmatched by far.  
He slid about the floor in ways  
That wasn't proper in those days; 

A boom, a squeal, a speaker fell  
And silence joined the fall as well.  
Marty guessed they weren't ready yet  
(Their kids would love it though, he bet.) 

-- 

**III.**

The lightning flashed as on the clock  
Hands hung a rather frazzled Doc.  
For Marty's sake, he did engage  
In feats too strenous for his age  
He climbed, he swung, he slid, he fell  
And danced when things all turned out well. 

Then down the street the footsteps sounded  
As Marty's Nike footwear pounded  
'Gainst the road. He went up to Doc -  
The old guy fainted from the shock.  
And this is where it fades to black;  
Though it won't be long till they come back. 

**end.**

I recently finished creating the BTTF fanfic directory, which is a compilation of all the BTTF fan fiction available on the Internet. Link to it is in my profile; the site is still in its beta-testing stage, though, so some links might not work yet, and I have yet to get up the guestbook. 


End file.
